The South Sea Empire
Following the collapse of the vast Dorsian Empire several of its former territories split off to form their own autonomous regions, the South Sea Empire (SSE) is one of these. As its name suggests, the SSEs territories are mostly on the coast of the South Sea. The geographical location and large number of ships possessed by the SSE means that it serves as a nexus for trade. The economy of the SSE is dependent upon the large volume of goods transported by its fleet on a daily basis, ranging from the mundane to the rare and exotic. Using its wealth and technology, the SSE is constantly seeking to expand its influence on the grand scale. Beliefs: Citizens of the SSE are largely monotheistic, believing in the god Valys - generally represented as a large baleen whale. It is commonly thought that Valys was the first inhabitant of the world and the creator of all subsequent life. As such, whales are revered across the empire. Sea shrines hold particular importance in SSE society as most of the populace works on or around the ocean. It is customary to place a candle on a sea shrine before setting out to sea, small amounts of food or money may also be offered. Politics: Most land, ships and businesses within the SSE are privately owned. The wealthiest and most influential members of the SSE are largely ship-owners involved in trading. Corruption is common despite the stable government and a robust legal system. Due to the large reach of the SSEs trading enterprises a wide variety of goods and services are available for purchase, whether legal or illegal. The central government of the SSE is housed on the Isle of Waves in the capital of Koronos. The South Sea Empire is lead by the triumverate, a solid group of three members who act as the overseers of the Empire. Many times the triumverate is split with one member having greater power over the other two, whom have equal power over the SSE. Races: Multiple races pass through the territories of the SSE daily, but only humans and goblins are represented on any meaningful level within its populace. Humans: Almost all influential individuals within the SSE are human. However, there exists a significant wealth gap between the poorest and richest humans. Goblins: While not as numerous as humans within the SSE, goblins still make up a significant fraction of the population. In general, the goblins are poor and have little education, mostly serving as a source of cheap labour. While the goblins within the SSE are willing to serve humans for meagre wages, they are often shunned by their brethren outside the empire for doing so. Not all goblins within the SSE are reduced to manual labour, there are occasional examples of wealthy and successful goblins. 'Current Triumverate Members: ' Current members of The South Sea Empire Triumverate include Teseid as the main leader, and Dom and Iliana as the two secondary leaders. Category:South Sea Empire